


Yuletide Surprise.

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants a little Christmas cheer this year. When he comes home he catches Sam jerking off and gets turned on by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuletide Surprise.

When the Impala pulls into the parking lot with a Christmas tree tied to the roof. Sam’s not sure if he should be excited or worried that Dean’s found some kind of Druid spirit trapped in a tree.

By the time Sam’s got his coat on so he can get out the door, Dean’s already untying the tree and humming Frosty the Snowman. “Need some help?” Sam’s walking up to the car.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean says cheerfully. “Wanna grab the bag out of the backseat,” he’s hoisting the tree over his shoulder to carry it inside.

Sam examines the bag as he follows his brother inside. “So we’re decorating it not dismembering it or exorcising it,” he’s taking the items out of the bag and laying them on the table.

Dean gives him a strange look and shakes his head. “Dismembering it and exorcising it? It’s Christmas time Sammy, I just thought we could make with the merriment,” he puts the tree up in front of the divider inside of the door. “There, that’s a nice spot,” he smiles wide and waggles his eyebrows at Sam.

“But you never…” Sam doesn't get a chance to finish.

“But I am, so just enjoy the spirit of it, would ya,” he finds the outlet and plugs the tree in. “Prelit,” he smiles at the multi colored twinkling lights.

They spend the next half hour arranging the cheap decorations on the tree. Sam watches Dean place the star topper on the apex. He watches how his shirt rides up to expose his smooth tight belly; how his jeans pull down off of his hips just enough that he can see the jut and crease disappear under the waistband. He licks his lips as his eyes linger.

“Plug it in,” Dean says as he holds out the cord for Sam to take. Sam is still staring. “Sammy,” he says again but Sam’s just staring mindlessly. “Earth to Sammy,” he throws the cord at him.

“Huh, oh yeah, sorry, was just thinking about..” his mind races for something he could have been so lost in thought over besides his brother’s skin and how good it would feel to lean forward and lick it. “The last tree we had, years ago when we were just kids,” he plugs the topper in and it lights up.

“Well, that was then and this is now,” he says stepping down off the chair, his hand reaching up to caress the golden amulet hanging around his neck. “Now it’s spiked eggnog and pro football,” he slaps Sam on the back.

They stand back to admire their handiwork and Dean puts his arm innocuously around Sam’s shoulder. Sam’s heart skips at the warm embrace. His hand snakes around Dean’s waist, his fingers feeling the strong lower back muscles and edge of his jeans. He wants to dip his hand down under that thick flannel shirt and under the waistband; finger the cleft of his brother’s tight round ass. He fights the urge even though his fingers are itching to do it. He swallows hard, his mouth dry and cock starting to pay a little too much attention than he’s comfortable with since Dean’s this close and awake. He clears his throat and rubs Dean’s back, the signal that this brotherly moment is over. “You said something about spiked nog,” Sam says looking inside the empty bag on the table.

“Shit,” Dean hisses. “I’ll be right back, forgot the nog,” he grabs his keys and rushes out the door.

Sam watches as the Impala pulls out of the lot, he figures he has about fifteen minutes or less but he wants to work out this hard on he’s sporting before Dean, gets back.

He shucks his jeans and lies across the bed, his hand slipping inside of the fly, stroking over the shaft of his thick cock. He moans a little at the touch, his eyes closed as he pictures Dean leaning over him, naked body perched just above him, hard cock hanging, brushing over his, then his hand warm and strong stroking over him making him feel so good.

Sam’s lower lip is caught between his teeth as he pulls his boxers down to expose himself and so he can get a better grip. He spits on his hand then resumes stroking himself, he’s moving his thumb in circles over the head, slipping over the slit and smearing the glistening precome over it as he moves his hips in time with his motions.

His breath is heavy, his eyes shut tight and all he can hear are the words Dean’s saying to him as he jerks him off. _Feel good Sammy, feel so fucking good. Want me to stroke harder?_ “Yes,” he breathes out answering him. His fingers squeezing tighter, his other hand reaching down inside of his boxers to snake down his groin and cup his balls, squeeze them tight as he draws up his legs, heels on the edge of the bed so that he can thrust into this own hand.

Dean’s voice is darker and more gravelly in Sam’s ear. _Such a good boy, love the way you feel under me._ “Love you on top,” Sam says in return.

It’s a short trip to the Gas n’ Go down the street and Dean’s back. He steps inside and hears Sam’s voice but doesn’t say anything. Steps inside and slowly closes the door to eavesdrop on the conversation. He hears Sam breathing heavy, the sound of the bed squeaking quietly and a wet thwaking sound. He peeks around the corner from behind the tree and sees Sam through the branches whacking off. His long body arched off the bed, his hand working his cock fast and he’s talking to himself. He perks up his ears and listens closely, wants to hear what he’s saying.

“God, feels so good,” Sam’s muttering. He’s pulling hard on his prick, his other hand manipulating his balls, pressing tenderly on the underside at the perineum, slipping down and circling his hole before moving back up to the thick seam on his sac. He’s thinking of Dean frotting against him, his strong body dipping down and grinding over his cock. He’s undulating into him, the amulet swinging with each thrust and Sam’s lost in his fantasy. _Want me to come too?_ Dean says into Sam’s ear, he can almost feel the hot breath on his skin. “Fuck, yeah,” he groans out loudly. “Want you to come all over me,” Sam’s thrusting harder into his hand, he’s got his balls pushed tight to his body and the pleasure is almost unbearable at this point.

Dean’s cock is hardening in his jeans. It’s not like he’s never heard his brother jerk off before, hell he’s even watched through hooded eyes while it’s happened right beside him but to hear him do this, to act out his fantasy is another thing. He rubs mindlessly at his own erection as he watches Sam’s hand slide up and down over that huge cock of his. Wants to know what his other hand is doing to him as it’s shoved down inside of his boxers. He can only imagine what those long fingers are doing to him, how their pleasuring him and it makes his breath hitch in his chest.

Sam’s bucking off the bed as he works his cock even faster. Dean’s thrusting so hard into him that he’s shoving him up the bed as he grunts and groans. _Fucking love doing this!_ he says. “Love it when you do,” Sam replies. He’s pushed himself so far up the bed that his head is hitting the cushioned headboard with each thrust of his hips. He spits on his hand again to ease the friction and resumes his furious stroking. _Going to make you come hard._ Dean’s voice is guttural now, commanding and fierce as Sam stares into his eyes, the green so bright it’s emerald colored. “Then do it,” Sam’s breathing so hard he feels like he’s about to explode. His belly is tight and swirling with the need to come, his balls are clenched tight to his body as his thumb rounds each smooth globe roughly. _Tell me how much you want it!_ Dean commands as he grinds down even harder, his hands taking purchase on Sam’s shoulders to hold him down. “I want it bad, make me come,” he’s almost shouting now, his voice rough and needy.

Dean’s leaning against the partition as he watches through the jagged needles of the tree. He’s breathing hard and has his hand shoved down inside of his jeans. He’s so turned on by Sam’s performance, by the way he’s fucking himself with his hand that he can’t help himself, and he needs to release this need, this want for the touch of Sam’s warm flesh. He wishes he could walk over there and take over, ride his brother, stroke him, suck him and take him to all the pleasure places he’s ever wanted to but he can’t, he won’t because he just doesn’t know if Sam wants it too.

Sam’s almost out of control, his body is writhing, he’s moaning and his hand can’t rub any rougher or faster than it already is. He thrusts up and hears Dean. _Say my name!_ he commands. Sam whines, grinds into the feeling of his orgasm building. “Gonna,” he breathes out, he’s almost screaming. _Don’t tell me your gonna, say my name!_ Dean reiterates. Sam’s lip is bleeding as he bites down, his brow is furrowed so tight and he grunts through his nose. “Fuck!” he shouts as he cants his hips upward, lifting his body off of the bed.

Dean’s biting his lower lip as he watches the scene, he knows Sam’s about to come, knows his body and his tells. He’s waiting, his hand squeezing his own hard on as he’s waiting for Sam to explode.

_Come for me Sammy!_ Dean commands, his body crashing into Sam’s, trying to push him down on the bed. Sam’s body arches, his toes curl inside of his shoes. He grunts, the sweat glistening on his forehead then suddenly he lets loose, his body falling as he shouts. “Dean! Fucking coming for you Dean!”

 

Dean stands tall, his jaw dropping, he stares hard, looking to see if Sam sees him but his eyes are clenched tightly shut. He comes inside his boxers without warning at the thought of Sam masturbating to the thought of him, to the idea of them fucking and he can’t believe it, can’t believe Sam wants him too.

Sam erupts, his come shooting out, spurting hard and high as he squeezes tight and then quickly covers it with his other hand. He opens his eyes and sits up, his body convulsing from the sheer pleasure. He grabs a tissue and covers the oozing head. He’s breathing hard and uneven, he’s slumped against the headboard letting the last of everything rush through him. When he regains some control, he puts his cock back and wipes up before pulling on his jeans.

Dean quickly pulls his t-shirt over the front of his jeans to hide any wetness from his come then quietly opens the door and then closes it. He comes around the corner and smiles from around the tree, eggnog tucked under his arm. “Eggnog,” he says holding it forward. He’s not mentioning this, not saying a word about it because it is enough that he knows now and that will be for a later time.

Sam’s adjusting his jeans when Dean walks in. “What took you so long?” he says trying to keep his breathing under control. “I’m thirsty.”

“I bet you are,” Dean says pouring some whisky into the carton and shaking it up before pouring them each a paper cup full. “I bet you are.”

The End 


End file.
